The invention relates to a fastening device for a preferably tubular inflator on a vehicle part comprising a holder component to which the inflator can be fastened and which, for fastening on the vehicle part, includes a first fastening element and a second fastening element offset in axial direction as well as a fastening assembly comprising an inflator and such fastening device as well as a vehicle occupant restraint system.
From the state of the art vehicle occupant restraint systems comprising tubular inflators are known in which the inflator is fastened to a holder component which in turn is locked on a vehicle part. The load transmission from the inflator to the vehicle part takes place via the holder component that has to have an appropriately stable design. In order to obtain good load transmission the fastening elements are formed to be as rigid as possible, with only small manufacturing tolerances being possible.